In recent years, electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, which run by using electric energy instead of fuel or in addition to fuel with a view to reducing the amount of carbon dioxide discharged from the vehicles for the purpose of preventing global warming, have been attracting attention. Moreover, there have also been plug-in hybrid vehicles that are configured such that their batteries, which are also mounted in hybrid vehicles, can be charged with electric energy from outside the vehicles.
Furthermore, with a view to achieving an improvement in user-friendliness, technologies of feeding electric power in a non-contact manner have been reviewed as a method of feeding electric energy to a vehicle from outside the vehicle. In feeding electric power in a non-contact manner, the alignment of an electric power transmission unit with an electric power reception unit poses a problem.
In the pamphlet of WO 2010/052785 (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a non-contact charging system that aligns an electric power transmission coil and an electric power reception coil with each other on the basis of a situation of electric power reception.